Ep2 A New Leaf
by SilverFire-Kyuubi
Summary: Second episode of my Code Lyoko fan fiction series. If you have not read Ep.1 Internal Strife, it is highly recommended that you do so as this will make little to no sense if you didn't.


Arriving at Yumi's house, the two girls, Yumi and Syrus, walked up to the front porch.

Noticing Syrus was looking a bit nervous Yumi placed her hand on her shoulder startling her a bit.

"Don't worry, my parents are really nice. Though, Hiroki, my little brother, can be a bit of a trouble maker, so don't let him get to you ok?" Yumi said, trying to ease Syrus's discomfort.

Yumi went to knock on the door but it flew open and her mother, wearing an apron and holding a dish towel in her hands, appeared in the doorway.

"Yumi, you're home." Her mother said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Yeah, um, mom, this is my new friend Syrus."

Yumi introduced, gesturing in Syrus's direction. Yumi's mother looked at the small girl standing next to Yumi.

"Syrus? Syrus who?" Yumi's mother asked.

"Uh Syrus, Syrus… Allen!" Yumi replied trying to quickly think of a surname for her friend.

"You're friends with Yumi?" She asked quizzically.

"Um, uh, yes." Syrus replied shaking.

"It's very nice to meet a friend of Yumi's." Her mother replied, her face softening slightly.

"Syrus, are you ok?" Yumi said in a whisper too quite for her mother to hear, and obviously too quite for Syrus as well, for she didn't respond.

"Hey mom, I was wondering. Can Syrus stay with us tonight?" Yumi asked.

"What? Yumi, if you wanted your friend to stay over, you should have asked sooner. How do you expect me to prepare for company on such short notice?" Yumi's mother said with a slight glare.

"Well… Uh.. You see.." Yumi stumbled trying to think of an excuse.

Syrus looked at Yumi then down at her feet.

"Well, Yumi?" Her mother asked expectantly.

Thinking of a lie Yumi tried to make herself look as somber as possible to make the story as convincing as possible.

"You see, the fact is, my friend just got sent here today from her home in uh.., Scotland." Yumi began.

Syrus shot Yumi a confused look but she pretended not to notice.

"There was a terrible accident and… her house burned down… And, well, both her parents were killed in the fire and she had no other relatives to stay with, so the government sent her here, but she can't be enrolled in the school until tomorrow and she has no where to stay until then." Yumi finished.

"Oh my. Is this true, Sarah?" Yumi's mother asked horrified.

"Um, yes…" Syrus replied quietly, rubbing the back of her neck, knowing it was not really true, but she knew that neither one of them could tell anyone what really happened.

"Oh, and its, Syrus, mother." Yumi corrected.

Yumi's mother grew quiet.

"I will talk to your father about this, Yumi." Her mother motioned for Yumi to come inside.

Yumi turned to Syrus.

"Wait here on the porch, ok? This shouldn't take too long." Yumi said.

"You don't have to do this for me." Syrus said, looking uncertain.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Ok?" Yumi replied as she walked in the house and closed the door behind her.

Syrus looked up at the now starry sky.

Events from earlier in the day began to rush through her mind like race cars in a high speed derby as she leaned against the guard rail of the porch.

Thoughts of how she had betrayed X.A.N.A., the one who created her, and how the humans had taken pity on her, bringing her to this new world entirely different from her own that she had been so used to and known so well.

A cool wind picked up and it howled through the leaves of nearby bushes, a sound that began to make Syrus feel even more uncomfortable than when she had first arrived.

Syrus looked around nervously for the source of the sound but was unsuccessful.

Heart pounding, Syrus wandered off the porch exploring the strange new surroundings.

Darkness had fallen so quickly after her walk to Yumi's house that day, and the shadows toyed with her mind taking on strange forms that reminded her of X.A.N.A.'s specters.

Syrus pulled the hood of her sweater over her head to try and conceal them but it was impossible to block them out completely.

The wind suddenly blew fiercely, forcing its way past her as a large object cloaked in shadows whizzed by, two bright lights being the only thing visible to her.

Syrus turned around to try and get a good look at the strange thing that charged past her but it was long gone.

"Was that a..? No, get a hold of yourself Syrus, there's no way that thing could have been…" Syrus said to herself, voice trailing off, wondering just what it was she saw.

Very frightened now, Syrus looked to find the porch of the Ishiyama residence, but everything was so dark it was difficult to distinguish objects from mere shadows.

Hunkering beside a nearby trashcan she began to try and rethink where she had gone, but it was pointless, everything was too dark now.

Syrus began to wonder if she would ever get the hang of being a human, everything looked so foreign, and just for a brief second, she wished she could just go home.

"Hey Syrus, come on in, my parents said you can stay tonight." Yumi called to her friend as she opened the front door.

"Syrus?" Yumi looked around, but the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Yumi, is something wrong, dear?" Her mother's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Uh, no, everything's fine, mother." Yumi lied as she headed back to her room.

Yumi quickly looked through her things to find a flashlight.

Opening a drawer she found what she was looking for and picking up the flashlight, ran back to the front door to find the missing girl.

"Syrus! Syrus where are you?" Yumi called, panicked, waving the flashlight back and forth looking for any sign of her.

"Syrus!" Yumi yelled hoping the girl would hear her.

"Yu-Yumi? I-is that you?" A shaky voice called back.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" Yumi replied.

"O-Over here." Syrus replied weakly, trying to decide what direction Yumi's voice was coming from.

"That's not exactly helpful." Yumi said.

"Where are you standing? Can you see anything at all?" Yumi asked franticly.

"I'm not standing; I'm sitting next to some semi-large object of what I assume to be of a rather high density." Syrus replied.

"Uh, right… That doesn't really help much in the dark. It would, however, help if you stood up." Yumi replied shining the flashlight in the direction of her voice.

Syrus stood up carefully as Yumi shined the flashlight toward the trashcan that she had been sitting behind, the light refracted off of Syrus's glasses giving Yumi a slight start.

Realizing who it was, Yumi let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are…" Yumi sighed, relieved.

"Didn't I tell you to stay on the porch?" Yumi scolded.

"I-I'm sorry, Yumi." Syrus said shrinking back a little.

"Its ok, Syrus. The important thing is that you're not hurt. What do you say we go inside now? My parents talked it over and said you could stay." Yumi said in a normal tone trying to make Syrus feel a little better.

"O-Ok." Syrus said avoiding eye contact with Yumi.

"Hey, uh, Yu-Yumi?" Syrus said with a look of uncertainty.

"Yeah? What it is?" Yumi asked looking in her direction.

"I saw something tonight, in the dark. I-I'm not sure what it was. All I could see were these two bright lights, but it moved at an incredible speed so I couldn't get a good look at it." Syrus said with a lump in her throat.

"What? Oh, I bet it was just a car, Syrus, there's no reason to be alarmed." Yumi replied reassuringly.

"A... Car?" Syrus asked slightly curious.

"Yeah, it's a big, inanimate machine that humans drive in to get from place to place. You'll get used to them." Yumi said.

"I see… So it really wasn't a.." Syrus paused.

"A what, Syrus?" Yumi asked.

"Ah, uh.. n-nothing." Syrus replied.

Yumi gave her a curious look but said nothing.

As the two girls walked on, Yumi kept a hand on Syrus's back as she led her back to the porch.

Yumi opened the door and gestured to Syrus to go in. "Oh there you are dear."

Yumi's mother said, coming down the hall. "Are you girls hungry?" Yumi's mother asked warmly.

"Uh, actually, no, mother. I think we're just going to go up to my room now." Yumi said trying to avoid her.

"What? Well alright then…" Yumi's mother responded.

"Listen, Syrus, if you're hungry, I might be able to bring something to you later, once everyone has gone to sleep. Ok?" Yumi whispered to Syrus so her mother couldn't hear.

"That is alright, Yumi. I do not require anything." Syrus replied quietly.

"Come on, silly, you've got to be hungry. You haven't eaten anything since you got here." Yumi replied.

"No, I am fine. Thank you." Syrus replied trying not to be any more trouble.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked, slightly worried.

"Yes. I am sure." Syrus replied.

"Alright then, if you need anything, please don't be shy to ask." Yumi said as the two started up the steps.

"HEY Yumi!" Hiroki yelled as he wheeled around the corner.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, the young boy looked down at Syrus.

"Hey! Who's your geeky-looking friend?" Hiroki teased.

With a hurt look on her face, Syrus took a few steps back as she watched the boy carefully.

"Hiroki! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Yumi growled.

"Hey, I think I asked _you _a question first!" Hiroki replied immaturely.

"Her name is Syrus and that's all you need to know. Now go to bed!" Yumi yelled angrily.

"Fine! Be that way!" Hiroki yelled as he stormed off to his room.

"I told you he can be a trouble maker." Yumi said sighing.

Syrus looked up at Yumi but didn't say anything.

"Well this is my room." Yumi said as they approached the door to the left of the stairs.

Syrus walked in and looked around.

Yumi shut the door, walked over to her closet, pulled out a Tatami mat and laid it on the floor along with a pillow and a blanket for Syrus to sleep on.

"You can sleep here tonight. Ok?" Yumi said pointing to the mat.

"Ok." Syrus replied sitting down on the mat.

Syrus rocked back and forth as she stared at the floor.

"What's on your mind Syrus?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, uh nothing… really." Syrus replied.

After a few minutes of silence Syrus looked at Yumi.

"Uh, hey Yumi?" Syrus said with shifting eyes.

"Yeah?" Yumi responded looking in her direction.

"W-What are you humans planning to do with me?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Yumi questioned confused.

"I-I mean… You're not planning on.. doing weird experiments on me… Are you?" Syrus asked starting to shake a little.

"What?! Experiments? What's going on? Of course we're not going to run tests on you!" Yumi exclaimed horrified.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Yumi asked sadly.

"Uh.. N-n-no r-r-reason." Syrus replied still shaking.

"Syrus, is there something you would like to tell me?" Yumi asked beginning to worry.

"No!" Syrus replied sharply.

"I-I mean, no, no, it's nothing, nothing at all." Syrus replied looking away. "It sure doesn't sound like nothing." Yumi said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well its nothing. Ok? Nothing, nothing, nothing…" Syrus repeated.

"Look. If you're afraid, don't be. We're not going to hurt you." Yumi said in a softer tone than before.

Syrus didn't reply.

"Hey, how about we get some sleep? Maybe you will feel better in the morning." Yumi said trying to calm her down.

"O-ok..." Syrus replied shakily as she laid herself down on the mat and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Hey, Syrus." Yumi said, getting her friend's attention.

"Hmm?" Syrus mumbled turning her head to look over her shoulder.

"It might be a good idea to take these off." Yumi said, leaning over to remove the girl's glasses.

"How come?" Syrus asked as Yumi took off her glasses.

"You don't want them getting broken, do you?" Yumi said setting the glasses down on the floor above Syrus's pillow.

"Um.. no.." Syrus replied sleepily as she settled her head into the pillow.

"Hey, would you like to change into something else to sleep in?" Yumi asked as she pulled her night clothes on.

Syrus didn't respond.

"I guess not." Yumi said with a slight laugh, looking at the girl whom now lay fast asleep on the floor.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Yumi said quietly as she settled herself onto her bed and went to sleep as well.

At Kadic, Odd was far from asleep.

He was sitting up in his bed and yapping to Ulrich who was trying to shut him out.

"Hey, Ulrich." Odd said, disturbing his friend.

"What, Odd?" Ulrich growled through his pillow.

"You think Syrus is ok?" Odd asked calmly.

"What?" Ulrich said as he lifted his head from his pillow.

"You heard me. Do you think Syrus is ok over there at Yumi's house?" Odd asked, repeating his question.

"Of course she's alright. She's with Yumi. Yumi will take care of her." Ulrich replied.

"I hope so." Odd replied leaning back against the wall.

"Why are you so worried about her all of a sudden?" Ulrich asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no reason, just wondering. That's all." Odd answered.

"Man whatever…" Ulrich groaned as he buried his head back into his pillow.

"I wonder if Jeremie has gotten Syrus's school records done yet." Odd pondered aloud.

"Why don't you go ask him? Then, maybe I could get some sleep." Ulrich replied, irritated.

"Hey that's a good idea. See ya, Ulrich." Odd said as he opened the door and left the room.

Odd walked straight across the hall and knocked lightly on the door.

No answer.

"Ok well if you're not going to answer then I guess I'm just going to invite myself in." Odd said more to himself than anyone else, and walked inside.

Jeremie was asleep at his computer again.

Approaching him, Odd placed a hand on his shoulder and began shaking him and calling loudly.

"Yo, Einstein! Wake up!" "Wha, what?" Jeremie mumbled as he roused.

"Odd? What are you doing here?" Jeremie said as he sat up.

"Have you finished Syrus's school records yet?" Odd asked.

"Almost. We still need an excuse as to why she's here." Jeremie replied.

"Tell 'em, she was shipped here by bounty hunters from Antarctica after her parents were attacked and killed by vicious man-eating polar bears." Odd replied grinning.

"Odd. Mr. Delmas would never believe such an eccentric story. And, polar bears don't even live in Antarctica." Jeremie replied.

"Wait. Really? Are you sure?" Odd questioned with a blank look.

"Yes, I'm sure, Odd." Jeremie replied.

"Oh.. Well. I'm all out of ideas then." Odd said, disappointed.

"Anyway, we will take care of this tomorrow, perhaps Yumi or Aelita can think of something." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, your right. Well, see ya tomorrow then." Odd replied as he shuffled out the door. Re-entering his and Ulrich's room Odd plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

Sunlight shined through Yumi's bedroom window waking her.

Getting up slowly, Yumi got dressed and combed her hair.

"Hey. Wake up sleepy head." Yumi said, smiling as she knelt beside Syrus and lightly rocked the sleeping girl to wake her up.

Syrus didn't budge.

"Hey come on. You don't want to miss your first day of school do you? And I'm sure the others are eager to see you again." Yumi said shaking her a little harder this time.

Syrus slowly opened one eye and looked at Yumi. "Well good morning. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." Yumi said with a laugh.

Syrus sleepily sat up, fumbled around for her glasses and put them back on.

"So, are you ready?" Yumi asked helping Syrus to her feet.

Yeah, I guess so." Syrus replied nodding.

"Are you going to be ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. I think I will be fine. Thank you." Syrus said with a half smile.

"I'm glad to hear it." Yumi said as the two girls exited the room and headed down the stairs quickly.

The girls were just about to leave when Yumi's mother called to them.

"Yumi. Where are you going in such a hurry? Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Her mother asked.

"Uh sorry mom, no time. Syrus is supposed to be at the school early so she can get registered." Yumi said as the two slipped out the door slamming it on the way out.

"Now what is with that girl? She seems to be in such a rush lately." Yumi's mother mumbled to herself.

Yumi and Syrus approached the entrance gate to the school and Syrus fell to her hands and knees exhausted for Yumi insisted on them running almost the entire way there.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yumi asked as she helped Syrus back up.

"No… Energy.. levels.. extremely.. low…" Syrus replied gasping for breath between words.

"Uh ok. Well that's one way of putting it. Come on, let's go find the others." Yumi replied.

Regaining her breath, Syrus got up and followed Yumi to the crossroads where the gang was gathered along with Sissi whom was pestering Ulrich.

"Come on Ulrich. Why don't you break up with Yumi and go out with a real beauty like me?" Sissi said flipping her hair back.

"Bug off will ya? I'm not dating Yumi." Ulrich replied glaring.

"In that case, what are you waiting for? I could be your angel." Sissi replied batting her eyes.

"Yeah, the angel of death." Ulrich mumbled under his breath.

"What!?" Sissi yelled, fuming.

"What's wrong Sissi? Are you too stupid to think of a witty retort?" Odd laughed, grinning.

"Hey guys." Yumi said waving as she approached her friends. Syrus simply smiled when she saw everyone.

"Well, well. Here comes the real angel of death. Just look at her, she's definitely dressed for the part, just look at that drab she's always wearing." Sissi replied scrunching up her nose.

"Drab? Maybe you should look in a mirror." Yumi remarked, smirking.

Furious, Sissi was about to respond when she noticed Syrus standing next to Yumi. "Who's that? A new member for your dork parade?" Sissi said snickering.

"Hey kid, Halloween was yesterday!" Sissi continued, bursting into an obnoxious giggle.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Syrus asked sadly.

"No, Syrus, she's just trying to get under your skin. Don't listen to her." Aelita replied.

"Come on! Just look at her! She looks like a jack-O-lantern exploded on her! And what's with those glasses? Those are definitely un-cool." Sissi rattled on as she reached out to rip Syrus's glasses off.

Defensively, Syrus let out a sharp, but low Krabe-like growl startling Sissi causing her to take a few steps back.

"What the!?" Sissi exclaimed, her eyes widening.

The gang looked at each other fearfully.

"Hey I think your friend is rabid or something! You should take her to the pound before she bites someone! I'm getting out of here, you- you, freaks!" Sissi announced as she ran off.

The group watched her leave and didn't speak until she was well out of view.

"Wh-what?" Syrus said, looking at everyone who now had their eyes on her.

"Syrus!" Ulrich yelled grabbing the girl by her shoulders.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"What was what about?" Syrus asked, with wide eyes and beginning to shake.

"I'm talking about that growl. You could have easily blown our secret!" Ulrich growled tightening his hold.

"Ulrich, don't you think you're overreacting?" Yumi cut in.

"Ulrich you're scaring her!" Aelita shouted trying to get Ulrich to drop Syrus who was now cringing in his grip.

Ulrich released her and she plopped to the ground.

"Syrus, you going to have to be more careful. We can't afford to risk any slip-ups like that. I know it's going to be hard, but when you're around humans other than us, you're going have to drop the Krabe-like behavior." Aelita said in a calmer voice, trying to help.

"It would be better to drop it altogether." Ulrich muttered.

Syrus just looked at the ground.

"Oh hey! I almost forgot! We still need to get her enrolled!" Yumi exclaimed suddenly.

"Right, I have her records done; we just need a story to tell Mr. Delmas." Jeremie replied.

"Well, I told my mom that she moved here from Scotland after a house fire killed her parents." Yumi replied looking at Jeremie.

"I guess that will do." Jeremie responded.

"Wait a minute! You're going to go with _her_ story? Mine was just like that and you said Mr. Delmas would never believe it!" Odd said, acting hurt.

"Odd, yours was not "Just like that" it was stupid and far-fetched." Jeremie argued.

"Hey! You take that back! You obviously have no appreciation for my kind of literary talent!" Odd yelled defensively.

"Talent? What talent?" Ulrich asked with a smirk.

Odd replied with a glare.

"What.. was, Odd's story?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Nothing, just don't worry about it. Let's go get Syrus signed up so we can get this done and over with." Jeremie said, sighing.

Syrus stood up and followed them to the administration building.

"I will go with Syrus to the principle's office. Hopefully this will be done before we know it." Jeremie said heading for the door to the secretary's office.

"Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Jeremie asked when he noticed Syrus wasn't following him.

Yumi looked at Syrus who was watching Jeremie closely like she wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.

"I don't think she's going to follow you in there, Jeremie." Yumi said.

"What? But why?" Jeremie replied puzzled.

"I don't know, she might be scared, so maybe I should go too. She seems a little less afraid when I'm with her." Yumi replied.

Jeremie sighed. "Alright then. If it will get her in the office then I guess we don't have much of a choice." Jeremie said.

"Afraid? Why would she be afraid of Jeremie? She's never seen him before coming to Earth and he hasn't ever tried to harm her. It would make more sense for her to be scared of one of us that go Lyoko." Aelita pointed out with confusion.

"I don't know. I've just noticed, mostly yesterday, that she won't go anywhere near him.

For that matter I don't think she has even spoken to him either." Yumi said looking down at Syrus whom seemed glued to her spot on the floor.

"Come on Syrus. There's no reason to be scared of Jeremie, but if it will make you feel better I will go in there with you." Yumi said, tugging on Syrus's sweater trying to get her to move forward.

Syrus looked up at her and Yumi could see she was truly frightened about something, but what exactly, she couldn't really tell.

"Y-yes. I _would_ like you to go with me, Yumi." Syrus replied finally. "Alright then, let's go." Yumi said nudging her forward.

"What do you kids need?" Ms. Weber asked as the three went in the room.

"We need to talk to Mr. Delmas. Syrus here is a new student and wishes to be enrolled." Jeremie replied.

"Alright, go on in." Ms. Weber said, opening the door.

"Principal Delmas, I'm sending in some kids to see you." Ms. Weber called from the other side of the door.

"Belpois? Ishiyama? What do you want? And who is that with you? I don't believe I have seen her here at Kadic before." Mr. Delmas inquired leaning back in his chair.

"That's because she's new. Her name is Syrus Allen. She moved here from Scotland after a house fire killed her parents, so the government sent her here." Yumi replied.

"Yes, and she would like to study here so we brought her by to get her enrolled." Jeremie added, adjusting his glasses.

"I see. That is a very tragic tale. Very well then, let me check her records." Mr. Delmas replied solemnly.

He turned to his computer and began typing, after a brief moment he stopped to read something that was posted on the screen.

Mr. Delmas turned back to face the center of his desk and began writing something down on a sheet of paper lying on top of it.

"Do you have your belongings with you?" Mr. Delmas inquired.

"I do not have any belongings." Syrus replied, slightly confused.

"You didn't bring anything with you?" Mr. Delmas queried, now looking up.

"That's right; all her stuff was destroyed in the fire." Yumi replied quickly.

"Hmm. Well be sure she is furnished with notebooks, pencils and things of the sort then, she will begin classes tomorrow." Mr. Delmas replied somewhat warmly.

"You hear that, Syrus?" Yumi said, turning to Syrus and giving her a warm smile. "You're going to start school tomorrow."

"Uh, excuse me sir, but what dorm room is she going to be staying in?" Jeremie asked.

"Ah yes. Luckily, we have one available room. She will share a room with Aelita Stones." Mr. Delmas replied.

Syrus looked at Yumi with a panicked look.

"_Surely the humans would disapprove of her being in the same room as Aelita." _Syrus thought, no longer knowing what to do or what was going to happen.

"Wait. Doesn't Aelita's room only have one bed in it?" Yumi questioned, ignoring the look Syrus had given her.

"It used to. But thanks to some extra funding we were able to make some renovations, one of them being adding a second bed to that room so we could house another student if need be. And from the turn of events today, it appears it was necessary. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. So why don't you give the girl a tour or something? Get her used to the campus." Mr. Delmas replied ushering the three out of his office.

"_Aelita's room. Of all the rooms at Kadic, why did it have to be hers_?" Jeremie thought to himself.

"Well that took long enough. How'd it go?" Ulrich asked when the three exited the office.

"Well, she's an official student now." Yumi said patting Syrus on the back, whom cringed.

"Hey that's great! Now she's really part of the gang!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yeah, only problem is the only room available for her to stay in, is Aelita's." Jeremie added.

"Oh…" Odd replied his excitement dimmed as he shot an uncomfortable look at Ulrich.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Aelita replied smiling.

"I have no objections to her staying in the same room as me. I know she's a good person, and I think I can trust her." Aelita finished, looking at Syrus who returned her gaze with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Bu-but I'm a Krabe…" Syrus stated uncomfortably.

"Like I said, I trust you. You're our friend now, so I'm not worried about it." Aelita replied reassuringly.

"Thank you, Aelita." Syrus said, perking up.

"Man, when's lunch? I'm getting kinda hungry.." Odd whined.

"You're always hungry." Ulrich replied rolling his eyes.

"Lunch isn't for another hour, Odd. You're just going to have to tough it out." Aelita replied flatly.

"Lunch? What's that?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Uh, well. Nevermind for now Syrus... It looks like we have _a lot_ of work to do." Jeremie replied sighing.

"She's really not too bright, is she?" Ulrich commented with a smirk.

"Hey! Who can blame her? I mean, it's not like she had anyone to tell her anything about these things like Aelita did!" Odd responded in her defense.

"Poor Syrus, I really feel sorry for her. I mean, I can't believe how X.A.N.A. attacked her like that, sending her own kind against her and all." Odd said hanging his head a bit.

"Can we please communicate about something other than X.A.N.A.?" Syrus asked with a sad look.

"Oh, right. Hey no problem, we understand. I'm sure it's going to take you a little while to heal from that." Odd replied calmly.

"Well in that case, how about I show you our room?" Aelita asked.

"Ok." Syrus replied. Leaving the rest of the gang behind the two headed towards the girls dorms.

"You're awfully quite." Aelita said as they came to their room.

"Is there something on your mind?" Aelita asked making sure everything was ok.

"What's with you humans and asking me that? If I recall correctly, I think I've been asked that three times since I've gotten here." Syrus commented seeming slightly irritated.

"Ok ok. Sorry, I guess we're all just worried about you, is all." Aelita replied sitting down on her bed.

"It's alright. I guess I really don't have any room to complain, seeing as you humans were nice enough to even let me live in your world to begin with." Syrus said mimicking Aelita's action on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Just because we saved you doesn't mean you can't voice your opinion. You're a human just like the rest of us now." Aelita said watching the girl now laying on her stomach on the bed and poking around curiously at the fibers in the carpet.

"Syrus? Is the carpet entertaining or something?" Aelita laughed.

"No." Syrus replied bluntly.

"Well for someone whose not entertained by it you sure seem to be having fun poking at it." Aelita retorted.

"Hmph." Syrus grunted withdrawing her arm and placing it beside her on the bed.

Syrus's gaze floated around the room at the strange objects contained within it, her sight finally resting at a glowing screen at the far end of the room.

Curious, Syrus lifted herself up with her arms to get a better look at the object sitting on the desk.

"What are you looking at Syrus?" Aelita asked trying to discern what had caught the girl's eye.

"What.. Is that?" Syrus breathed not really directing the question to anyone.

"What is what?" Aelita asked still unsuccessful in finding the object in question.

"That." Syrus replied lifting one arm to point at it but lost her balance due to the lack of support and she toppled, face first, onto the floor.

"Ow…" Syrus moaned.

"Syrus! Are you alright?" Aelita asked getting up to aid her though she couldn't help but laugh a little at the rather comical fall.

"Now, what is it you're looking at?" Aelita asked helping Syrus back onto the bed.

"That square panel over there." Syrus replied beginning to point at it again but Aelita stopped her.

"Why don't you get up and show me?" Aelita suggested.

Syrus gingerly stood up and walked over to the desk and touched the screen of the object sitting on it with her right index finger.

"That. What is that?" Syrus asked, now tapping the screen creating a light hollow noise.

"Oh! That's my computer." Aelita replied.

"That's a computer? But why is it so small? The super computer isn't this small is it?" Syrus queried confusedly.

"No. The super computer is far larger than that, that's why it's called the super computer, well, and of course the fact that it is much more powerful than any ordinary computer like this one.

This one is designed small for convenience, if it was the size of the super computer, it would never fit in the room." Aelita pointed out.

"Is it operational?" Syrus asked looking at the screen.

"Of course it is." Aelita replied.

Intrigued, Syrus sat in the chair next to the desk and looked at the keyboard with interest.

"Would you like me to show you how to use it?" Aelita offered.

"I know how to operate a computer." Syrus sniffed.

"Yes, from the inside. But you've never run one from the outside before." Aelita challenged.

"Hmph, how hard can it be?" Syrus replied boldly running her left index finger back and forth across the surface of the spacebar.

The rest of the hour passed slowly as Aelita attempted to teach Syrus the basics of the computer but Syrus wasn't picking up on single thing and was beginning to become frustrated with it.

"I-I don't get it…" Syrus said exhaling loudly.

"What's wrong? I thought you said this would be easy?" Aelita teased placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to one side.

"No. I asked how hard it could be…" Syrus corrected, irritated.

"Either way this _is _easy. I don't understand why you're not getting any of this, especially since you were born in a computer." Aelita said.

"Yeah, well, maybe to a human this is easy. I'm sure I could do any of this using internal control." Syrus replied folding her arms across her.

A loud ringing suddenly filled the room and Syrus covered her ears tightly to block it out.

The sound stopped and Syrus removed her hands from over her ears.

"What was that?" Syrus asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Sounds to me like the lunch bell. Come on; let's go get something to eat." Aelita answered.

"Huh? O...k." Syrus replied relieved that she no longer had to try and use the computer anymore right then.

Syrus stood up and followed Aelita to the lunch room.

"Hey Syrus!" Odd yelled waving to her as she and Aelita came into the cafeteria.

Syrus smiled and gave him a small wave before picking up one of the lunch trays as Aelita had done.

"Well hello. You must be the new kid." Rosa, said greeting Syrus as she slid her tray along the counter.

"Um yes." Syrus replied shyly looking up at the lady wearing a hairnet and holding a ladle.

"So, what is your name?" Rosa replied placing a roll, some steamed vegetables and a lump of something Syrus was convinced might actually be alive, on her tray.

"Uh, m-my name is Syrus." Syrus replied blinking.

"Ah yes you must be Syrus Allen, right?" Rosa asked.

"Uh, yeah." Syrus replied distractedly now watching Aelita to find out what she was supposed to do next.

"Well, welcome to Kadic Ms. Allen." Rosa said warmly as Syrus picked up a fork and quickly caught up to Aelita.

Aelita sat at the table next to Jeremie.

"Hey Syrus, you can sit next to me." Odd said when he noticed she was standing around looking clueless.

Syrus moved around to the other side of the table, placed her tray on top of it and sat down next to him.

"So, what did you two ladies talk about during the past hour?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh not much really. Syrus noticed my computer and I tried to teach her how to use it with a keyboard and mouse." Aelita replied.

"Tried?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, she didn't get a single thing. She seemed pretty frustrated with it actually." Aelita replied.

"Wait, you're saying a Krabe couldn't get the hang of using a computer?" Ulrich asked somewhat shocked.

"It's harder than you think." Syrus snipped with a slight glare.

Odd just gave a quiet chuckle.

"Oh hey, the cafeteria ran out of milk before you two got here so I ran down and got you something from the vending machine Syrus." Odd said setting a plastic cup containing a light, clear liquid within it next to her tray.

Syrus lifted the glass and looked inside it and then back at Odd.

"What's the matter? Come on, it's not like I poisoned it or something." Odd said.

Syrus sniffed the contents of the cup and found that the substance had no scent to it.

Everyone else at the table gave her a strange look.

Realizing everyone was watching her she paused for a moment before setting the cup back on the table.

Syrus dipped a finger into the center of the cup curiously, and screaming, quickly removed her finger from it as though its contents were hot and clutched her wet finger.

Hearing the scream some of the other kids eating lunch stopped and looked around the cafeteria wondering what was going on.

"Uh Syrus? Are you ok?" Aelita asked worriedly. Syrus said nothing and pushed the cup away from her and back towards Odd.

"Hey what's wrong with you? It looks perfectly fine to me…" Odd said, picking up the cup and looking inside it.

"Odd. What did you put in there that's freaking her out so badly?" Ulrich asked.

"It's H2O!" Syrus replied with a terrified look before Odd had a chance to answer his friend's question.

"Odd! Why did you do that? You should have known she would react like this!" Ulrich scowled.

"Hey, she was going to have to drink it sooner or later so I figured sooner would be better. And quite frankly, I really didn't think she would freak out this badly." Odd replied crossing his arms and looking away.

"Syrus, it's Ok. It's just water; it's not going to hurt you." Jeremie said trying to convince Syrus to drink it.

Syrus only whined and looked at the cup as though it would jump up and attack her at any moment.

Yumi picked up the cup and took a sip from it.

"See? It's fine." Yumi said assuring her it wasn't harmful and placed the cup back on the table next to Syrus's tray.

Syrus watched Yumi and realizing that nothing bad seemed to happen to her, slowly picked up the cup, and mimicking her action, shakily put it to her lips and drank some of the water.

"Well?" Ulrich asked expectantly.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Aelita added looking at the strange look on Syrus's face.

Syrus's eyes shifted between the faces of everyone then finally responded with a simple "No." and placed the cup back on the table.

"So… What's it like being a Krabe?" Odd asked curiously, changing the subject randomly.

Syrus looked at him and then stared solemnly at her tray.

"Odd.. Do you realize how insensitive you're being?" Yumi scolded.

"What? It was just a question, I was just curious." Odd replied.

Syrus still didn't reply.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Syrus. I didn't mean it like that…" Odd apologized, realizing he must have hurt her feelings somehow and he reached out to pat her on the back which she responded to with a low growl.

Ulrich began to scold her again. "Hey, what did we…?"

"Ulrich, not now." Aelita interrupted looking at Syrus worriedly.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Odd asked nudging her, making sure she was Ok, noticing she had failed to even as much as touch anything on her tray.

"I'm not hungry." Syrus mumbled still staring at the same spot on her tray.

"Come on, do you really expect us to believe that? Yumi told us you refused to eat anything while you were at her house; you should at least get something down." Ulrich replied.

"There's no way you can't be hungry after all this time." Aelita added.

Tired of them bothering her about it, Syrus looked at her tray, picked up the roll that was sitting on top of it and bit into it.

Satisfied that she had eaten something, her friends left her alone to finish without being bothered further.

Another bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the kids occupying the room all filtered out to go back to their dorms.

The gang all got up and emptied what was left of their lunches into the trash and stacked their trays beside it before leaving as well.

"Hey is she Ok?" Yumi whispered to Ulrich gesturing towards Syrus who had now distanced herself from the rest of the group as they shuffled outside.

"I don't know… She's been awfully quiet ever since Odd made that comment." Ulrich replied shooting Odd a distasteful glare.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Odd replied defensively.

"Don't tell me that, tell her." Ulrich said pointing to Syrus.

"I did tell her. And all I got was a growl." Odd, replied sulking.

"Well then maybe that will teach you to think before you open that big mouth of yours." Ulrich scowled.

Odd only crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes in response.

Forgetting about Ulrich, Odd turned his attention to Syrus, now sitting under a tree with her head on her knees and doodling in the dirt with on finger.

Odd sat down next to her and pretended to be minding his own business when she looked over at him.

Deciding he didn't want anything, Syrus turned away from him and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Hey." Odd finally said quietly.

"What?" Syrus replied under her breath.

"Look, I said I was sorry.. I really didn't think that would have bothered you like this." Odd continued, trying to gain her forgiveness.

Syrus remained silent for some time before finally replying again.

"No. I am sorry. . You are right, it was only a question. I should not have reacted like that." Syrus replied calmly in almost a monotone.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Odd asked, hopeful.

"I am not mad at you." Syrus replied just above a whisper.

"What do you think those two are talking about over there?" Ulrich asked the others.

"I don't know, but knowing Odd he might very well be hitting on her instead of apologizing." Aelita replied.

Everyone laughed at the outrageous thought.

"Hey are you two done chatting over there?" Yumi called to them.

Saying nothing more Syrus stood up and walked back over to the group, Odd followed soon after.

"Well we still have the rest of the day left and I see you're feeling better, so how about we give you that tour Mr. Delmas suggested?" Yumi said.

"Alright." Syrus replied not really sure what a "tour" was.

The sun started to set and Syrus's head was spinning from all the things she had seen and learned during the past hours and she was definitely beyond ready to go to the dorm and get some rest.

"Wow, you look terrible Syrus." Odd said when they came to the arches.

"That's because I feel terrible." Syrus moaned almost tripping over her own feet.

"Why did we have to see the _entire_ school all in one day?" Syrus whined.

"Because you need to get to know it and we had nothing else to do." Aelita replied just thinking of an excuse.

"Ugggh. And why am I the only one who feels like they are about to have a system failure? All of you humans seem to be perfectly fine." Syrus queried moaning even more.

"Because we do this kind of stuff all the time." Ulrich stated simply.

"You're just not used to your new body yet. Don't worry, you're stamina should increase over the next few days." Jeremie added.

"Hey, well I've got to go home it's getting late; I will see you guys tomorrow." Yumi said.

"Alright Yumi, see you tomorrow." Ulrich replied as Yumi walked away.

Ulrich opened the door to the dorms and held it open for everyone then followed the group up the first flight of stairs.

Jeremie and Ulrich went on to go to their rooms but Odd stayed a moment.

"Well this is my stop; I guess I will see you two ladies in the morning." Odd said smiling.

"Good night Odd." Aelita replied.

"Good night Aelita." Odd answered then looked at Syrus who seemed to be staring off in space.

"Good night Syrus." Odd said trying to get her attention.

Hearing her name Syrus turned and looked in his direction.

"Um uh..Wha? Uh, g-good night. Odd." Syrus replied hoping that that was the proper response and assumed it was when Odd turned to leave without saying anything else.

Syrus turned and followed Aelita up stairs and walked down to the end of the hall.

Entering the familiar room Syrus relaxed a little knowing that it was where she would be staying for a long time now that she no longer lived on Lyoko.

Part of her was glad of it since she no longer had to worry about suddenly being deleted by X.A.N.A. when she least expected it, but part of her was still scared about it for it was human territory and the humans had once been her enemies.

But still she felt she could trust this small group at least since they did help her out when all seemed lost for her, though she wondered whether they had told the truth about what they wanted to do with her or if it was just a lie to cover up their true motives.

Syrus shook the thoughts from her mind and collapsed on the soft bed. "I know you get tired of us asking, but, is everything alright?" Aelita asked concerned.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine, its nothing. Really." Syrus replied.

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me if you need to." Aelita replied.

"Hmph, you humans act like I haven't had a single thought of my own since before I got here." Syrus said irritably.

"It's not like that at all, we just want to make sure you're Ok, but, what do you mean by that? I thought you said X.A.N.A. didn't program you with thoughts of your own." Aelita inquired confused.

"Well at the time I guess was just so freaked out about what had just happened to me that I really couldn't process clearly. The truth is, we are programmed with a highly calibrated algorithm which allows for our hard drives to imitate the brain's ability of a living creature to process and collect data, but we are incapable of making complex decisions on our own or most decisions for that matter, such as whether to fire on a target or not, or, decide which side we want to fight on…." Syrus explained looking away.

"Except you. If what you say is true, then that means there was something different in your programming. You saved me, and X.A.N.A. has never ordered a Krabe or any other monster to save me except this one time with a program Jeremie created called the Marabounta. Think about it. Why is it you have that level of intelligence if X.A.N.A. didn't give it to you? I mean _surely_ you would know how that happened." Aelita prodded.

"I-I-I told you. I-I don't know." Syrus replied rubbing her left arm uncomfortably.

"I'm starting to think you do know but you don't want to tell us." Aelita said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're wrong, ok?" Syrus replied unable to look Aelita in the eye.

"All I know, is I fell into the Digital Sea and I don't remember what happened shortly after that..." Syrus replied. "Alright, if you're not going to tell me, then we might as well just go to bed." Aelita said, standing up to get her night shirt out of her dresser.

"Here." Aelita said picking up another night shirt from the drawer and throwing it at Syrus.

Syrus looked at the wad of white cloth not knowing what she was supposed to do with it.

"Put that on. It will be a lot more comfortable to sleep in than the clothes you're wearing now." Aelita said.

"I'm just going to go brush my teeth and wash my face. I will be right back, so don't go anywhere." Aelita said and left the room.

Syrus sat down and pulled off her shoes, inspecting them both before tossing them aside and slipping into the shirt Aelita had given her.

Syrus set the clothes she had been wearing on the floor and then lay down on the bed.

Remembering her glasses, Syrus removed them and folded them carefully before laying them on top of her piled up clothes.

She pulled up the blanket, wrapped it around herself and settled back into the bed as her eyes closed and she drifted off.


End file.
